WWE: Like a Gang
by AngaSong14
Summary: Kane is part of the gang called the Authority in the city, the rich and powerful. He wasn't always that person though, betraying the Yessers, who's leader was none other than Kane's former best friend Daniel Bryan. Can Kane cope, and deal with having to hurt his best friend in the process? Or will Daniel get through to him.
1. Chapter 1

**WWE: Like a Gang**

**Summary: Kane is part of the gang called the Authority in the city, the rich and powerful. He wasn't always that person though, betraying the Yessers, who's leader was none other than Kane's former best friend Daniel Bryan. Can Kane cope, and deal with having to hurt his best friend in the process? Or will Daniel get through to him.**

_**Author's Note: Okay here is the thing here! There are two versions of this story. The other will be WWF! Keep that in mind. Both main characters are Kane BUT will have different personalities, you will see why in the WWF: Like a Gang when I post it.**_

_**Chapter 1: Betrayal**_

Daniel Bryan, leader of the Yessers, along with his partner Kane walked down the street. "So why'd you wanna come down here?" Daniel asked of curiosity. "I just thought we could break away, talk privately as partners should." Kane said. "Hmm…" Daniel agreed, nodding. Kane tried his hardest to hold back a smirk. "This whole gang this is fun, but it's great to talk with a best friend." Daniel said suddenly making Kane turn toward him.

"You think, _I'm _your best friend?" He asked shocked. Daniel also turned to face him. "Of course! Since anger management, us, we are like two peas in a pod, why do you think that?" He remarked. Kane immediately turned the other way, avoiding Daniel's eyes. He didn't believe it for a second, he shrugged it off and looked toward the buildings. _Come on Hunter, I don't have all day… _

Suddenly a gunshot hit on the ground next to Daniel's foot. A corner of Kane's lip tugged upward slightly before he turned to his partner. He grabbed the smaller man's wrist and yelled. "Come on, I know where we can go!" He pulled Daniel along. "What was that!?" He yelled, feeling the bones ripped out of him. "The Authority! They are coming for us!" Kane yelled over the sound of gunshots.

"Daniel look out!" Kane cried and shoved Daniel into the brick wall just as even heavier bullets fell from the sky. Suddenly they were surrounded, 3 men in leather jackets. The leader of the Yessers gulped and Kane inhaled a deep breath. "Ah, Bryan is here…Perfect, thank you Kane for doing this, you may do the honors." The second tallest one said. Daniel turned to Kane with a shocked look on his face. But Kane wasn't wearing his mask. His face was exposed and his wig was off.

"Kane wha-?" He didn't get to finish. The tall man had got him by the throat and squeezed tightly. His hand flew to the giant one trying to pry it off. "N…n..no…" Daniel cried before a stinging pain shot through his stomach, his eyes fiddled heavily. He had been shot. _No…No…No, I will __**not **__give up, I must make it back to my territory. _He thrashed about, hearing a grunt of pain and feeling his throat released.

Then Daniel ran, he ran despite his vision blurring. He could hear them crash after him. His eyes were darkening, he could feel it, and soon he reached the territory, "Help! Guys!" He called out. The first members heard him, quickly they grabbed their gloves and 'Yes' shirts and ran toward his voice.

Brie, Daniel's girlfriend was the first one over, but before she could reach out to him, someone yanked her hair and constricted an arm around her neck and placed a gun to her head. "NO!" Daniel yelled despite the darkening in his eyes. "Kane, what are you doing!" Brie yelled as Dean Ambrose held the gun to her head. Kane smirked at her, "I've a more important job then staying with this goat…" Daniel's eyes widened.

"But Kane, you were my partner…my friend…my…brother…" Kane's eyes seemed unfazed. "Release him!" Someone yelled. Kane turned and saw John Cena. He grinned evilly. "Don't take another step forward!" He said turning to Brie and Ambrose pressed the gun harder against her. "No!" Daniel yelled. "You either come with us, or I will shoot her and end this territory until it's dead…" Daniel gasped and after a few moments, put his head down. "I'll go…" he said. Brie cried out "Daniel please don't!" Daniel turned to her and she broke free of Ambrose and lurched herself into his arms.

"Don't…Don't go…" she sobbed, burying her face into his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. He clutched her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry…" The three men accompanying Kane grabbed him and pulled him away from her.

They placed his arms in chains and led him away. He looked back with sorrowful eyes as the whole Yessers watched. The light of the Authority soon died, along with a piece of them gone…

Daniel Bryan…


	2. Chapter 2: An Unknown Man

**WWE: Like a Gang**

**Summary: Kane is part of the gang called the Authority in the city, the rich and powerful. He wasn't always that person though, betraying the Yessers, who's leader was none other than Kane's former best friend Daniel Bryan. Can Kane cope, and deal with having to hurt his best friend in the process? Or will Daniel get through to him.**

_**Chapter 2: An Unknown Man**_

Daniel walked silently forward with his head hanging low. He saw Kane smirking at him which made him even angrier. "I hate you…I trusted you…and you stabbed me in the back you goddamn son of a bitch…" he whispered harshly. Kane just smirked and continued walking forward. They suddenly arrived at a bar. The door swung open, the light blinding Daniel for a bit.

"Ah, Daniel Bryan, the leader of the Yessers. Great to see you again, eh old chap?" The man said. Daniel growled angrily…

"Triple H…aka Hunter Hearst Helmsley." He mumbled lightly, Hunter smirked before walking over. "Can you believe Kane decided to join us? I thought that would never be possible but oh look, there he is!" Daniel grit his teeth together in pure rage. "You son of a bitch!" He lashed out. Hunter chuckled. "Ah, such a foul mouth you got here boy, we might have to fix that, won't we?" He took something out of his pocket, a _knife_, he held at Daniel's lips.

Daniel's dark eyes were twisted and drowned in fear. "Hm? Afraid? Well, learn to keep your mouth pure, and maybe it might stay glued to your forest growing right here…" He ruffled Daniel's beard before pulling away. "Shield, you and Kane take him to the chambers where some other prisoners are being held, as for you Daniel…you are going to expect more than you are bargained for with the Authority." Daniel gulped as Kane grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along. He let out a grunt as he was thrown into a cell as he hit the wall and collapsed to the ground. Kane smirked "Get what little rest you can, you've got an hour to gain your strength…"

The cage door slammed shut and locked as Daniel watched his former best friend's hulking frame walk away. He sighed in defeat. "You're not the only one he betrayed…" A voice crept up behind him. The voice was hoarse and scratchy. It sent shivers down Daniel's spine as he turned around. There sat a figure, looking down, dark hair curtained his face [**Note: This guy still has hair in my version}**. His head hung low, wrists were trapped in two cuffs, legs were also incased in chains.

"Who… what?" Daniel stuttered. "Sleep Daniel…like he said, you'll need it…" The voice said firmly. Daniel felt his eyes droop at the sound of the command. He started to sway back and forth violently before he could vaguely feel some arms wrap around him. Daniel immediately snuggled close to the person as the man lifted him gently. Despite the chains holding the man, he was able to carry Daniel over somewhere.

Daniel felt himself being placed on something before he was out for good.

The man watched him sleep and sat beside the bedside. He couldn't let Daniel know who he was yet. He would definitely do everything he could to get Kane and Daniel to become friends or even closer then friends. Even if it meant killing himself to do it.

_~1 hour later~_

_**Daniel how you feeling?**__…_ _Daniel looked toward the figure; the man patted his shoulder reassuringly. __**I never knew it worked that way! **__Daniel exclaimed as the chains slipped off his hands. The man smiled. __**You've learned well boy. Now it's time to wake up… **__Daniel looked at him with a weird look. __**What why? **__The man gave him a stern look. __**Wake up Daniel; they are coming to get you! **__Daniel whipped his head around. __**But what about you?! No don't go! **__He cried. He felt some hands grab him by the shoulders. __**I'm not leaving you, I'll be here when you wake. Now wake up… **__Daniel was blinded by a giant light._

When the light cleared Daniel shuffled. "Wake up Daniel…" His eyes fluttered open, blurry lines edged across his line of vision. When they cleared he was looking in the face of a man. Some hazel grey eyes stared down at him, large hands held his shoulders straight. His hair was brushed back, exposing his face. "Oh, it's you." Daniel sighed out seeing the man that was locked up with him.

"Yes it is, let's go boy, you have to be ready for them when they come." Daniel looked down and realized he was lying in the only bed in the cell. "Where did you sleep?" he asked. The man's chest rumbled to prove he was laughing. "I wasn't sleeping; I was watching you sleep…" He admitted before letting go of Daniel's shoulders. The shorter man blinked a few times. "Oh…"

"Yeah, now we need to get you changed up, come on." He took Daniel by the wrist and led him into the change room. He handed him some gloves and orange prison clothes. "Could I have some privacy?" Daniel asked. The man nodded. He left the room for 5 minutes when Daniel gave the signal he was ready to come out. "Alright, I'm changed…" The man nodded. "They won't be here for a couple of minutes…" Daniel rubbed his head with his hands.

"Um, could I know something…? What is your name?" The question startled the man. He didn't want to give away his identity. "Um, I'm Mark…" Daniel nodded in understandment. "So you told me last night that I wasn't the only one who was betrayed by Kane, so that means you were, right?" Mark nodded. "Yeah, look I'm not really easy when talking about this. Someday I'll tell you why, now is not the time." Daniel gave him a look before agreeing silently.

Suddenly a rattle knocked against the bars. "Mark…Bryan! Let's get to work!" They both looked up. The Shield was waiting there. Reigns came and grabbed Daniel by his arms and pinning him to his sides. Mark felt a twinge of rage boil his veins before he steadied it. Rollins and Ambrose both grabbed him and led them out of the cage. Ambrose leaned in close.

"Don't think about telling him anything Deadman…or he is as good as dead…" He whispered.

Undertaker snarled angrily at Ambrose as he struggled violently as the Shield led them through the chambers.

_Ooooh, the Undertaker is here, and he is Daniel's jailmate. I've added some stuff to the story. Basically Brie is nothing more than Daniel's friend in this story._

_I have been considering a brief Daniel/Mark pairing for this story. Then at the end would be Kaniel aka Kane/Daniel slash. _

_I'm going to leave that option as a poll on my profile. You can even tell me in the reviews if you'd like to share your thoughts. So either vote or tell me down below._

_Also review, like, and favorite. _

_Reviews are love._

_Love you all, hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_xoxo ~ AngaSong14_


End file.
